This grant application describes a prospective naturalistic study of mental health service utilization among adolescents following psychiatric hospitalization. This study seeks funding to analyze treatment data that has been collected as part of a NIMH-funded longitudinal study of the risk of suicide attempts among adolescents following psychiatric hospitalization. In this study, 180 teenagers consecutively admitted to an inpatient psychiatric facility are assessed semi-annually for up to four years following hospital discharge. Within this longitudinal context, the first specific aim of this project is to describe the patterns of service utilization among adolescents following inpatient treatment. There will be a specific focus on examining the amount of elapsed time following hospitalization before utilization of aftercare services, the duration of aftercare services, the type of aftercare services, and the frequency or intensity of aftercare services used by adolescents. The second specific aim of this project is to test hypotheses about possible predictors of the amount of time until service utilization for adolescents, and predictors of the amount of time until discontinuation of such services. In particular, adolescents' hopelessness, psychiatric diagnoses, and family and demographic factors will be examined as predictors of aftercare utilization. The third specific aim of this project is to test hypotheses in a prospective manner regarding the effects of mental health service utilization on rehospitalization, post-hospitalization suicide attempts, the course of psychiatric disorder, the risk of serious legal involvement, and level of functional impairment.